1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus for vehicles provided in a vehicle and a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles are apparatuses which move in a direction desired by a user. As a representative example, there is an automobile.
For the purpose of vehicle user convenience, vehicles tend to be provided with various sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, research on an Advanced Driver Assistance system (ADAS) has been vigorously carried out for user driving convenience. Further, development of autonomous vehicles has been vigorously carried out.
A physical or electronic input unit to receive a user command to control a vehicle is generally provided in the vehicle.
However, the conventional input unit to receive a user command is manufactured separately from the interior of a vehicle and then installed in the vehicle and, thus, there is no sense of unity therebetween.
Further, even if the conventional input unit is touched through user's carelessness or pressure is applied to the conventional input unit, the conventional unit outputs a control signal.
Moreover, if a user command is input to the conventional input unit, a separate display unit to confirm input of the user command is required.